


Danger [High Voltage]

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Fire in the Taco BellSeasons: 1-4Artist: Electric Six feat. Jack WhiteVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004 for a holiday gift exchange.





	Danger [High Voltage]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soundczech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundczech/gifts).




End file.
